Caleb
Caleb Visco '''(also known as "the red man") is a secondary antagonist in MMC!! Season 1 and Season 2. He was introduced as a hitman and successfully stabbed Mari. He is part of Luka Nicole and Ryder's group and becomes a secondary character in Season 3. His name was revealed in Season 2 Episode 5. When Caleb was younger he had to have surgery on his throat, but his voice got messed up during it, explaining his weird voice. Appearance Caleb has pale skin, red hair, and purple eyes. After getting stabbed by Lizzy Caleb has a scar on his chest and throat. Personality Caleb seems to be a dorky character with a sense of humor. But once it comes down to business, he's serious. He loves to hang out with his friends and his sister, although he may get annoyed by her sometimes. Role in Series '''Season 1 Episode 5 (debut) Caleb first appears in the series visiting the kawaii household looking for Mari but instead finds her little sister Katie. He stays and waits for Mari by having a tea party. when Lizzy and Mari come home he stabs Mari and runs away. Before he could escape, Lizzy catches him and supposedly kills him. Season 2 Episode 5 Caleb sends Lizzy a friend request and it is revealed that he survived and that Eli contracted him to kill Mari. At this point, he resided at the hospital. Episode 6 Caleb followed Lizzy on Not-Instagram. On there he can be seen with his cat, Eli, Nicole, Luka, his family (his mother, father, and little sister). Episode 7 (mentioned) Ryder mentions that Caleb gave them the information they needed to find Katie. Episode 8 Caleb is called by Ryder. It is revealed that Katie was kidnapped to get revenge on the other Kawaii sisters. Episode 9 Caleb is called by Ryder and informed that Claude was killed. Episode 10 He is seen having a therapy session. It is revealed that his family was in debt and that he worked for Eli to get the money he needed. Season 3 Episode 5 Caleb and the rest of his gang are seen playing video games. Episode 7 Nicole and Caleb talk about the Aether Corporation. He is surprised that he is allowed to work there, considering what he has done. Relationships Ryder, Nicole, Luka: Caleb is very good friends with them and they supported him when he was in a bad spot. He met them after he stabbed Mari.In Season 2 Episode 10 he says he didn't had friends at the time. Mari: It is not known how exactly he feels about Mari, but he probably still holds a grudge on her after he got stabbed by Lizzy. Lizzy: Caleb despises Lizzy and her behavior towards him and his friends. Trivia *Caleb had been cheated on by his prom date before. *His first appearance in every Season is on Episode 5 *His real Instagram account: @calebvisco *Caleb is a Hebrew masculine given name that can mean "Dog" or "faithful, devotion, wholehearted, bold, brave"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Caleb_(given_name) References